Espero que amarte sea suficiente
by iscullen1
Summary: La vida es un inmenso mundo de casualidades, que te pueden juntar con el amor de tu vida en un instante.


¡Hola!

Estoy de vuelta.

Gracias a las personas que me dejaron su _Review _ cuando comencé a publicar este FanFic. Me di cuenta que la ortografía era malísima, me disculpo por eso. A aquellas personas a las que les molestó, lo siento. Por eso decidí eliminarlo y publicarlo de nuevo, algo así como una versión mejorada. Espero que les guste.

Gracias a:

_**Cary, andreiita crepuZ, Esali Whitlock, Tanya Masen Cullen, FerHedPattinson, Supattinsondecullen, loreniika de Mansen, nanys sanz, cavendano13, covaric, indii93, Esttefani Cullen Swan y Salotwilighter1. **_Por estar ahí en las pocas actualizaciones.

Ahora si, las dejo con el primer cap.

Si tienen alguna duda, sugerencia o cualquier cosa, no duden en hacérmela saber.

.

.

**Capitulo 1**

**Paso 1, listo.**

.

.

-Muy bien señorita Swan ahora lo que debe hacer es firmar aquí – dijo el abogado señalándome el contrato de compra que tenia frente a mi.

\- ¡Bienvenida a su departamento, señorita!- felicitó el abogado J. Jenks con una gran sonrisa, terminé de firmar y el mismo, me entregó las llaves.

\- Muchas gracias, ha sido un placer- contesté con una sonrisa mientras recibía las llaves con una mano y le estrechaba la mano con otra. Tomó los papeles, los guardó en su maletín y se fue dejándome sola en mi nuevo departamento.

-bien ahora si tienes un lugar donde vivir- me dije a mi misma en voz alta.

Creé una lista mental de las cosas que planeo hacer ahora que me he graduado y tengo mi empleo, el paso numero uno, tener mi propio departamento; listo.

La segunda; terminar con Jacob.

Jacob Black es mi novio desde hace un año, nos conocimos porque había terminado mis estudios en fotografía y ya no podía quedarme en los departamentos para estudiantes y como no tenía un empleo fijo solo contaba con unos cuantos dólares para pagar un departamento, así que decidí buscar en el periódico un anuncio que dijera que buscaba compañero de departamento y… _¡Bingo!_ Como caído del cielo había un anuncio que tenia lo que buscaba. Revisé la dirección y decidí ir el mismo día ya que quedaba a pocas cuadras de donde me encontraba así podría ir caminando.

Al llegar me sorprendí al ver que el dueño el departamento era un chico alto y musculoso de piel morena y cabello oscuro, su nombre era Jacob Black, me recibió en la sala de estar, me hizo un par de preguntas para asegurarse de que no era una _asesina en serie_ y me aceptó. En realidad me agradó a los dos minutos luego de conocernos.

Cuando ya llevaba tres meses compartiendo departamento con el, me pidió que fuera su novia y acepté.

Ese fue el detonante para mostrarse como era en realidad, un _arrogante. _No había notado antes ese pequeño gran detalle antes de ser novios porque en realidad no coincidíamos mucho en casa porque mientras el estaba en casa, yo estaba en algún trabajo de medio tiempo o viceversa, los momentos cuando nos veíamos y charlábamos un rato eran los domingos, mientras cenábamos o veíamos una película porque ninguno de los dos trabajábamos ese día.

.

**Flash back**

**.**

Una semana después de comenzar a ser su novia, salimos a un pequeño restaurant de la ciudad, no era nada lujoso y quedaba a pocas calles de casa. Me vestí un tanto simple para ser la primera cita, un jean, mis converse y una blusa con estampados de flore, dejando mi pelo suelto.

Cenamos en un silencio incomodo, era raro ya que el hablaba hasta por los codos.

-así que…- murmure tratando de sacar un tema de conversación, mientras tomaba un pedazo de la tarta de manzana de postre - ¿Por qué no habías conseguido a alguien mas para compartir departamento antes de que yo llegara?-

\- en realidad, una decena de chicas antes que tú habían llegado porque querían vivir conmigo, así que considérate afortunada-

_Eso fue un golpe bajo._

Mi conciencia tenia razón, realmente fue un golpe bajo, trate de no mostrar que su comentario me había afectado y respondí.

-¡vaya! Que suerte, en realidad soy muy afortunada- dije siguiéndole la corriente

_Merece una patada en sus partes nobles, pero no debes hacer eso o te echaría de casa y aun no tienes donde vivir._

Me concentre en terminar mi postre y suplicar por que aquí terminara esta "cita". Y así fue, llegamos a casa y cada quien se fue a su habitación.

La peor cita del mundo mundial.

.

**Fin Flash Back.**

**.**

Necesitaba comenzar con la mudanza lo más pronto posible y que mejor día que hoy, me siento renovada. Tengo un buen empleo como fotógrafa para una agencia de modelaje por lo tanto la paga era súper buena, si ahorraba por unos cuantos meses, podría comprarme un auto.

_Yupii!_

Me di cuenta que eran las 2pm por lo tanto tendría tiempo de empacar algunas cosas antes de que Jacob llegara. Me apresure a salir de mi nuevo hogar, que raro se sentía pensar que este va a ser mi nuevo hogar. Llegue en 15minutos al departamento, estaba solo porque a esta hora Jake esta trabajando, puse manos a las obras porque Jake llegaba a las 7 y quería tener todo listo o sino tendría que responder su ronda de preguntas.

Así se fue el tiempo, por suerte empaque todo ya que no tengo mucha ropa, soy un tanto simple a mi hora de vestir. Prepare la cena, hice espaguetis con albóndigas en salsa, quería relajar un poco a Jake antes de decirle la gran noticia.

A las 7:10 llegó Jacob, tomó una ducha y cambió su ropa por una cómoda, nos sentamos a comer, luego de que el fuera por su segunda ración, le dije. Su contestación fue:

Ahh, me alegro por ti, ¿como deja esto a nuestra relación?- preguntó

Eh… sobre eso, yo creo que es mejor terminar- dije. El frunció el ceño

Bueno creo que es lo mejor, ¿amigos?- dijo con la mano estirada, asentí y estreché su mano, quedando así en paz.

_Sinceramente no se que esperar de este chico_

Paso numero dos: terminar con Jacob, Listo.

.

.

Al día siguiente, luego de ir a trabajar comencé con la mudanza, contraté un pequeño camión de para la mudanza que recomendó el Sr Jenks. El mismo me comentó que el balcón conjunto al mío pertenecía a un departamento súper grande, que eran dos departamentos separados pero el dueño los compro y los volvió uno solo quedando así un balcón y del otro lado una pequeña terraza. Su dueño era alguien con mucho dinero pero no dijo nombre por políticas de privacidad. Vaya privacidad, Si fuera una ladrona ya tendría la información para ir a robar a ese departamento, Jenks se informó sobre la nueva inquilina, es decir, yo, por el aspecto del conserje se notaba que es un chismoso de primera y no dudo que le contará todo el edificio que vivo ahí.

El camión de la mudanza llegó, los ayudantes y el conserje me ayudaron a cargar las cajas hasta el apartamento, a las 5pm ya estaba lista y casi mudada, con algunas cosas desempacadas como algunos implementos de cocina , solo me faltaba comprar, una cama, muebles y todos ese tipos de cosas. Porque no tenia donde dormir.

_Creo que la compra del auto tendrá que esperar._ Mi conciencia siempre tiene razón.

Tomé un taxi y llegué al departamento como a las 8pm

Al bajar del taxi, un tipo alto y musculoso comenzó a silbarme y decir cosas como, ese trasero es el que me gusta, pero esta mejor para Edward. Es muy linda pero las prefiero rubias, pero esta mejor para Edward, cada comentario que hacia le agregaba _pero esta mejor para Edward_ que se lo decía a un chico rubio que estaba con el, los dos estaban recostados de un auto plateado.

Al entrar al ascensor había un Dios griego bajado por los mismos dioses, allí bellísimo que detuvo las puerta para que yo entrara

Un hombre de tez blanca con unos encantadores, maravillosos y felinos ojos verdes. Con un cabello dorado indomablemente sexy. Con unos labios que invitan a besarlo, pero quizás deba ponerme de puntillas para besarlo, pero que estoy pensando, ni siquiera se su nombre y ya lo quiero besar. Creo que estoy comenzando a babear.

_Si, ya lo creo, pero yo también._ Dijo mi conciencia.


End file.
